NWA-TNA PPV 24: December 4, 2002
Trinity proves to continue to be an asset to Divine Storm. After months of standing at ringside, Athena is acknowledged by Vince Russo. Belladonna is a willing sacrifice for James Mitchell. Event recap Vince Russo and Athena segment Chris Harris comes out to a great pop. The whole point to the singles matches Harris and Storm will be having against the New Church is to have a chance to get their hands on James Mitchell. Russo interrupts, claiming that he doesn’t have an issue with Harris. He then berates Piper for the opening segment and tells him that he’s going to hell for bringing up Owen Hart’s death. He also berates the TNA fans for supporting the NWA, an organization that he claims doesn’t care about them because it’s run by old men. Showing that he has no real understanding that the fans know full well what his ‘accomplishments’ are and that’s why they’re jeering, he claims the fans don’t know what they want. To prove just why the fans are right to jeer, Russo calls attention to the Athena signs in the crowd. It turns out that Athena is the girl who takes the wrestlers’ gear to the back for them and she is very loved by the crowd. Russo calls her into the ring and proceeds to insult, bully, and degrade Athena, to the outrage of the crowd. When Athena, rightly, slaps the shit out of him, Russo has the Harris brothers, who aren’t happy with their treatment by the NWA, attack Athena, who can’t defend herself. Goldylocks backstage Goldy finds Ron Killings talking to a subtly pleased Bob Armstrong. Killings wants Russo’s ass for robbing him of the NWA Title. Armstrong is very understanding but tells him that he has to deal with the Harris twins first, by tagging with Jeff Jarrett. In the locker room, Bob Armstrong is trying fire up Jeff Jarrett and Ron Killings, but Jarrett still isn’t saying anything. Jarrett still hasn’t responded to anyone’s question about his loyalty, though Killings getting in his face probably didn’t help. Goldy is with Sonny Siaki and she’s not happy about it. Goldy tries to be a good sport and wishes Siaki luck, despite the fact that she looked like she wanted to gag rather than say anything nice to him. He doesn’t need Goldy’s well-wishes, he’s waited a long time for this match and it doesn’t really matter when his match with Lynn happens because he’s going to walk away with the gold. Goldy finds Bob Armstrong and BG James. Armstrong is pleading with James to put aside his issues with Jarrett and team up to face the Harris twins. James finally agrees and addresses Armstrong as ‘Dad’ for the first time since he’s appeared on TNA. BG James is found out cold under some metal chairs. Looks like Jarrett’s going to have to deal with the Harrises and Russo on his own. Match results * Tag team match: Chris Divine & Quiet Storm (with Trinity) defeated Jose Maximo & Joel Maximo in 7:33 when Storm pinned Jose after Trinity interfered and hit both Maximos with low blows. during the bout, Trinity hit a moonsault from the top rope to the outside. * Singles match: Chris Harris pinned NWA World Tag Team Champion Brian Lee (w/ Father James Mitchell, Slash & Belladonna) in 5:12; Belladonna attempted to interfere until Harris stopped her. * Singles match: James Storm pinned NWA World Tag Team Champion Slash (w/ Father James Mitchell & Belladonna) in 6:23 * 2-on-1 Intergender Handicap Bullrope match: Chris Harris & James Storm defeated BellaDonna (with James Mitchell) (4:22) when Storm pinned Donna; The match was supposed to see America's Most Wanted vs James Mitchell, but Mitchell claimed that he was not medically-cleared to wrestle and forced Donna into the match instead When AMW were reluctant to face a woman they were attacked by Brian Lee, Slash, & Mitchell AMW managed to recover and hit Donna with their finishers for the win. Critical reception Notes * Belladonna's only match with NWA:TNA. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Belladonna Category:Goldy Locks Category:Lollipop Category:Trinity Category:Women's matches in Impact Wrestling